


Polychromasia

by Namelesskiller



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namelesskiller/pseuds/Namelesskiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of the different hues of the sky, he would still be yellow and she would still be pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polychromasia

****

_They were inseparable; people had said it many a time._

It started when he was just eight years old, when kids of his age isolated him from the society. He was dubbed the demon, the host of the nine-tailed fox who killed their beloved 4th Hokage and almost destroyed Konoha. He was infamous.

Like him, she stood out even when she didn’t want to. The circular emblem on the back of her red dress symbolized unending wealth and prosperity. People looked up to her and her family because of it, and she hated it because she cannot be what she wanted to be. But, as she had heard of the boy with the whirlpool emblem, whom people had always talked about; when people didn’t care whatever prank or trouble he made; she instantly grew jealous. If only her family’s wealth could afford such luxury of a freedom.

A whirlpool on his jacket’s sleeve and a cheeky grin was his signature. People knew him but didn’t care much about him. He was free. He knew people noticed him, but it wasn’t enough; may he be an infamous one, he didn’t care as long as they recognized him as one of them. His azure eyes gazed upon the commotion in the marketplace, some of the vendors were hurriedly passing right through him just to see the girl passing on the street.

“Haruno-sama, what brings you here?”

“These are some freshly handpicked apples, just for you and your kind family”

The boy snorted in disgust, how could they treat a child like a god? But deep inside his blue eyes, he was envious. So envious that he walked the same path as her and followed.

The apples were plump, red and glistening, truly a fine quality befitting the standards of a Haruno. She wasn’t stupid or naïve, she knew that they wanted accreditation, a lower rent for the marketplace, a bigger space and a much favored attention. She stopped by the wharf, and sat down near the shore. It had always been a habit of her, to watch the sun set; it was like saying goodbye to today and saying hello to tomorrow. Because she knew, today won’t be the same as tomorrow and years will just come and go and she would lose every ounce of what’s left of her little freedom, like the sudden disappearance of contrasting shades of orange, red and yellow in the sky during the sun set. Soon, without her noticing, her sky would be black.

“Aren’t you going to eat those?” a figure loomed over her and eventually took a seat next to her. Her brilliant green eyes registered the sight of the boy she had always grown envious of and pushed the basket of apples closer to him.

 “No, you may have them if you want”, she redirected her eyes on the sky, it was slightly red with a tint of purple. Soon, it would be black, she thought.

A crunching sound was heard from her left, the boy was happily munching the food she had given him. Despite the disturbing sounds, she stared at him and his messy way of eating the apple. She could never do that in public. He grew aware of the observant stare and stopped, giving her that flashy yet warm smile, “I’m Naruto Uzumaki! And I’m going to be the next Hokage, _dattebayo_! And err- who are you?” Naruto obnoxiously exclaimed as he stood up and awkwardly offered his free hand.

“Sakura.” she took his hands and gently shook it, a small smile gracing her mouth. He surprised her by shaking her hand none too gently, the sound of his loud chuckle reverberating in her ears. Even without any rational reason, it made her want to laugh too. “Just Sakura?”

She nodded and kept her hand back to her side, “Yep, just Sakura”

It was the start of their friendship and none of them noticed the sky turn from gold to black.

\----

It was another afternoon, another goodbye and hello. But this time, she wasn’t alone anymore. Because even without her saying that she’ll be here every day to watch the sun set or just watch the sky, he would come and sit by her side.

She pointed to his head and questioned, “Why do you have goggles on top of your head? It looks weird.”

Naruto just grinned and puffed, “It’s a temporary forehead protector. That way, I won’t feel weird when I finally wear the real one!” He was going to be a _shinobi_ , a hero of the country, she noted.

“I don’t see you at the academy, aren’t you going to be a ninja too?”

A soft chuckle escaped from the girl’s lips and said, “What made you think I’m going to be a ninja?” She wanted to be, but she couldn’t and somehow, she wanted him to know.

“Aren’t you wearing that red ribbon for the same purpose that I’m wearing my goggles?”

Sakura smiled at his stupidity, and stared at the sky. It was black again.

An awkward silence passed by and she eventually answered, “I’m hungry, how about we eat some ramen at old Teuchi’s place?”

The loudmouthed blonde stood up and jumped, “That’s a great idea Sakura-chan but my little frog is kinda empty” He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, it’s my treat” she smiled reassuringly as she held out her hand to Naruto.  

And he gladly took it, it was soft, unmarred and small, he noted.

\----

Ever since he had met her in the marketplace, he had known that she was special. She came from a very wealthy family. Rumors and whispers of malicious citizens had proven him that.

_“Have you heard about that boy, lately he wasn’t doing any pranks but many had seen him with the Haruno heiress. Maybe he’s planning something bad, don’t you think so too?”_

_“Shush you! That kid is just there, what if it hears you and kills you later?”_

_“Hahaha! That’s impossible. Anyway, who cares about him and whatever that is inside him?”_

_“The Haruno household should make a move on this already; it’s bad for their family’s image”_

He kept on walking and acted like he hadn’t heard them, ‘just keep walking’, he thought to himself. But, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. What if her parents punish her for being friends with a cursed child like him? Their business might go bankrupt because of his rotten luck, he heard people saying that he caused many deaths and misfortunes. He didn’t want to believe it but he couldn’t risk it for Sakura.

With resolute eyes, he decided it would be better if he stopped going to the wharf; even if it meant losing his only source of happiness.

\----

It was raining heavily and the clouds were gray and the sky was smoky.

She was wearing an emblem-less red shirt and white leggings, her hair was kept in a woven wooly black hat and her hands were holding an ordinary parasol. She didn’t care if Naruto was the cursed one, he was her friend. His lame jokes, his clumsiness and the laughter that he brought to her wouldn’t amount to any gold. He made her feel free; a luxury that her parents couldn’t give her. As she passed by the bustling marketplace, no one stopped by her and asked her to try their products. May it be the effect of her choice of clothing or the heavy rain, none of it mattered because she was happy. Because even if it was temporary and would last only until before dinner, she would be Sakura and just Sakura.

As she sat by the wharf, the wet plank of wood beneath her bottom soaking her clothes, she waited patiently. Even if there was no sun to watch its setting, she would wait for him.

That day, he never came but she waited until a servant of her household found her shivering in the midst of a stormy night.

Shivering and coughing, she raised her hand to block the glaring light of the lamp hanging on the ceiling of her spacious room. Alone and without a friend, she cried. Naruto didn’t deserve to be treated like a scum, like someone who didn’t even deserve to be looked at because he’s normal like her. He bled when he clumsily handled a kunai and cut himself, he laughed when he saw something funny, he smiled when he saw her and he was warm when she held his hand before. Like her, he liked seeing sunsets. Like her, he didn’t deserve to be alone.

After being sick for a few days, her parents had eventually forbidden her to stop wandering around town after school.

\----

Months had passed after their unspoken and unseen goodbye. They were once again back to their normal routine.

While Naruto was good at flunking his major subjects such as chakra manipulation and genjutsu casting, Sakura was at the top of her class in a merchant school.

None of the achievements that Sakura had acquired made her proud of herself whilst Naruto was happily grinning with the sound of failure because it meant intense practice sessions and sparring.

At the young age of eight, while Sakura was busy reading books about the history of Konoha and its previous hokages; she came across the name of one Tsunade, who was a princess. She was the granddaughter of the First Hokage but refused to be treated as such and lived to gamble all of her ancestor’s money. It wasn’t what the history book was literally saying, but it was Sakura’s own interpretation to Tsunade-hime’s current absence. Her emerald eyes shone with pure mirth and amusement as she grew fond of the image of Tsunade. Later that day, she learned that Tsunade was a kunoichi and a medic nin and a legendary Sannin of Konoha.

As she left the grounds of her school, a _shinobi_ who introduced himself as Genma was awaiting her by the front of the school. It was high time for poverty which meant that it was also high time for abduction and hostage taking.

“Do you think I could become like Tsunade-hime, Genma-san?” she asked the man beside her. He was nibbling on a senbon, if she remembered it correctly. He gave her a friendly grin and said, “Of course, when you grow up, you’d be as beautiful as her.” Sakura frowned in response and carried on. It wasn’t the answer she was expecting but of course, she was seen as the pampered and harmless Haruno. She could never be as fierce yet graceful as Tsunade-hime.  

\----

“I want to be a kunoichi”

It was a statement, with absolute conviction and resolution. Never had her parents been so shocked of her statements. “But Sakura, dear, such job isn’t meant for a noble blood such as you”, her mother dropped down to her level and caressed her cheeks.

“You are the only heiress for our business. We own the economy in Konoha, dear. Many would kill to be in your position.”

She was just a child but she knew what she wanted. Without her parents dictating her what she should be, she declared “I want to be like Tsunade-hime, she could’ve been married off and be rich but she chose to be a kunoichi. She became even became a legendary Sannin”

Her parents were left speechless after that, their child was too clever for their own good. It almost made them chuckle in amusement, if it wasn’t for the underlying fact that they’d lose the wealth of the future.

“But you wouldn’t last in the world of ninjas, your hands are too soft and your stamina doesn’t par with them. Your reflexes are slow and you haven’t touched a kunai yet.”

“I would try my best and be a kunoichi that you’ll be proud of!”

Her dad shrugged it off and sighed, “Fine. However, if you fail even one subject in the academy then you’re out of the ninja world” He knew that his little princess would never make it, she may be smart but she wouldn’t be able to tolerate blood and exhausting activities. As soon as she realizes it, she’ll be more than happy to take care of their wealth.

He really should’ve known better than to estimate a Haruno.

\----

To say that he was surprised was an understatement when he saw her at the academy.

She was still wearing the red ribbon he had seen when he had first met her. Suddenly, memories of spending time with her at the wharf engulfed him. He was so happy that he could see her again. “Sakura-chan!!!” he greeted her ecstatically with a bear hug.

She had flinched at his loud voice and his none too gentle bear hug, nonetheless, she let out a soft laugh and punched him lightly in the arm. “You’re still loud, you idiot”

He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, “Sorry. It’s just that, it’s been so long since I’ve last seen you.”

However, alongside Naruto was a boy of their age, with a scowl and an unexpressive obsidian eyes. Naruto had excitedly introduced him to her as _‘Sasuke-teme’_ and together, they were named Team 7 under the supervision of one Hatake Kakashi.  

As Sasuke shook her hands, he noticed that it was like that of his late mother’s, soft and unmarred.

Altogether, they were nine years old, aspiring to be the best shinobis of their generation. With ambitions shining brighter than the yellow glaring sun of summer.

\----

Her father’s words were true; being a ninja was nowhere near easy as being a merchant. She had tried hard, perspired a lot to increase her stamina and worked hard to make up for lost time of training. She was grateful to see Ino, she had grown to be a great kunoichi and she let her Haruno pride drop for a moment and begged Ino to help her. 

She needed to get in level with Naruto and Sasuke because she couldn’t let Team 7 go down. She remembered that Kakashi-sensei once told her that a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. 

Determination alone isn’t enough to take her near Tsunade-hime’s status. No longer did she have the ribbon on her head, but a metal forehead protector. Her once free-flowing hair was now restricted to a tight ponytail, it was far from being graceful-looking; however, it made her happy.  

Team 7 was now her new family and she no longer went to the wharf to watch the sunset. She now watches it together with Team 7, on top of Naruto’s apartment, or in the training grounds, or sometimes at the treetops during practice sessions. She realized that she could now watch the sunset wherever she wanted.

\----

Kizashi Haruno should’ve really known better than to underestimate his own daughter.

It wasn’t supposed to be happening this way; she should’ve given up and returned home to study how the economy worked and how money rolled. But no, she had gone up just like how she achieved numerous praises in merchant school.

However, while she was outstanding in terms of intellect, she was still average in terms of shinobi skills. He still had hope of her returning, she would eventually give up, he thought.

But two years had passed after her being a genin, she was still a rookie but, she still hadn’t come home. He had to do something, or else he’d lose his only heiress and their business would go dead.

Chuunin exams are coming, he thought.

Sakura was twelve and was going to be a Chuunin, if fate would allow her to, but so is Naruto and so is Sasuke.

\----

It was a sabotaged test, Sakura was sure of it. It was because whenever she, Naruto and Sasuke would encounter teams that were too many to count for such natural occurrence in the Forest of Death, it wasn’t determination of being a shinobi that gleamed in their eyes, but a promise of wealth.

But, she got over it. Sabotaged or not, she’ll have her own way of being a ninja worthy of a name. Not just because she wanted to be free, but because of the indescribable feeling whenever she accomplishes missions with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

She remembered nearly losing Team 7 in their mission in Wave Country. After the tragedies of Haku and Zabuza, she realized that she would never let go of Team 7. Not now, never. 

\----

While they were in the Forest of Death, Naruto and Sasuke had caught one of the teams that attacked them and questioned them. “What is the deal with you guys? I know you don’t strive to be _chuunins_ ” Sasuke had questioned them coldly and they answered immediately, scared of the idea of having a Katon technique greet their asses. “W—we- were ordered by—Haruno-sama to make her daughter fail the Chuunin exams”.

Sasuke glared, urging the hired men to go on with their story, “I—If the Haruno heiress were to fail, then----eventually, sh—she’ll leave the idea of being a k—kunoichi and accept being –the heiress of the Harunos”.

That time, no one had ever seen the usually cheery blonde look so serious. He had picked up the scroll from their captives and walked away. “Teme, we’ll make Sakura-chan pass, no matter what. “

For once, they both agreed on something.

Later that day, they returned to their camp as if nothing happened other than acquiring a scroll opposite of their kind.

Naruto and Sasuke have lost their families in a tragedy before while Sakura threw away her own.  Their own circumstances may be different but they had one in common. The three of them similarly thought of Team 7 as their new family and none of them are willing to experience the pain of losing something precious again.

\----

_All good things must come to an end._

Team 7 not only failed the exams but also grew apart. Sasuke received the cursed seal and Naruto blamed himself.  Sasuke hungered for power and vengeance, his personal vendetta slowly leading him astray from his beloved Team 7 while Naruto tried to convince him otherwise. Sakura could only cry in frustration as she saw Naruto and Sasuke in the hospital. They nearly killed each other in their argument and she couldn’t even stop them. She was still the powerless Haruno heiress that her father exclaimed her to be. She failed.

She was bound to return to the Haruno estate. As Kizashi and Mebuki welcomed her in their residence with an all knowing-smirk and a list of tea ceremonies to attend, she still couldn’t help but wish that she wasn’t a Haruno.

“---As I and your father were saying, there is this heir from Suna that you should get to know. He is a manufacturer of dolls and it wouldn’t hurt to have some connections, no?” Her mother continued on saying but she half-heartedly listened. “And tomorrow, you’ll attend a tea party at the Hyuuga’s. They wanted us to be a part of their circle. Isn’t that grea----“

“ _Okaa-sama_ , I’m tired.” she untied her forehead protector and walked off to her room.

\----

Days had passed and Sakura was back to watching the sun set at the wharf  but it wasn’t as immature and shallow as before; the silver linings of the cloud gave her hope and she still has her own will of fire.

That night, Sasuke had left the village because he was convinced that Konoha cannot make him as strong as he aspires to be. She tried to convince him not to, but she wasn’t capable enough, not strong enough for him to be convinced. The next thing she knew, he said his ‘thank you’ and gave a sad smile. It was enough to make her break down in tears because she felt the pain of being left alone again. She was truly unable to understand Sasuke. She is a failure of a friend, she thought before her vision turned blurry and black.

The morning after, she woke up abruptly in shock and immediately asked for Naruto’s help. She cried on Naruto’s shoulder, trying to sound coherent as she sobbed and choked on her words “Please bring him back”. Naruto hadn’t felt so obligated before but he didn’t mind it because it was his Sakura-chan; the pink-haired girl who gave him apples without throwing it at his face, the one who held his hand gently as she accepted him as a friend, the one who laughed at his jokes and punched him silly. It hurt his heart to see her cry so he made a promise of a lifetime for her.

“I’ll bring Sasuke-teme back, Sakura-chan. You better believe it!”

\---

Naruto and his team came home battered, bloody and unconscious, she had seen. She was attending a ceremonial tea party hosted by the Hyuuga’s when she had heard the maids gossiping about the return of Shikamaru’s squad for Sasuke’s retrieval. She didn’t mind the disapproving stares and whispers of the socialites as she ungraciously ran towards the hospital.

She had never felt so scared and helpless and stupid. Her hands fumbled with the material of her silk kimono, her green eyes downcast and worried as she patiently waited for the attending doctor to arrive at Naruto’s care. As the nurses and staffs of the hospital respectfully greeted the new doctor, her eyes brightened suddenly at the name _‘Tsunade-sama’_

From that day on she promised herself that she’ll protect Naruto with whatever means necessary. It was because of her selfish wish that Naruto and the others were injured. If only she was strong enough, she could’ve gone with them and helped. She could do nothing but cry and wallow in frustration. She was weak and she needed to get stronger for Naruto.

That night, she had heard from the servants  of the Haruno estate that Tsunade was going to be the 5th Hokage. There is still hope, she thought as she found her determination to strive harder.

She bet on her pride as a Haruno that she would do anything to be the great Tsunade’s pupil.

\---

“Disown me” was the statement that nearly gave her father a heart-attack while they were eating dinner. She could’ve laughed at his reaction if not for the reason that she needed to look serious. Her father has dropped his pair of _hashi_ and stared directly into her eyes, inquisitively looking for any loopholes. Maids have rushed to the side of her mother, for apparently, her statement was enough to make her mother choke on a fatty tuna. However, Sakura had more serious matters to press on and choking mother or not, she meant business.

Kizashi Haruno knew a great investment when he saw it. He remembered fighting sweat and blood to inherit the Haruno fortune from his father. Briefly, he saw himself from Sakura; the pure look of determination and courage to take on everything. It was enough to make him sigh in both exasperation and fondness. He was really getting old and too soft for this.

“I’ll arrange an audience with the fifth. I’ll make her drink free sake at our establishment if you promise to be a kunoichi worthy of being a Haruno” Kizashi announced as he stood up to help his wife. He gave her a reassuring smile and with a gentle wave of his hand, he asked her to go on.

Sakura was momentarily shocked but she recollected her thoughts immediately. “It’s a promise of a lifetime, Otou-san!” she announced as obnoxiously and proudly as Naruto would if he was in her shoes. With eyes burning brighter than the sun a smile brighter than any silverware and gems that Kizashi and Mebuki had ever seen, Sakura left. Her father only shook his head to contain his mirth; he took a glance at his wife who was now elegantly drinking a cup of warm tea with a proud smile on her face “She’s growing up”.

And they couldn’t be more proud of it.

Sakura was thirteen and she noticed that the sky had a little tint of pink on it during the sunset.

\---

“---but I’ll be back, Sakura-chan! Don’t miss me too much, though. And don’t accept any date offers from bushy-eyebrows while I’m gone!”A straight jab on the gut was her response. Naruto almost swore that he almost saw the light.

He readjusted the strap of his backpack that slightly tipped sideward when Sakura had given him a slight punch on the arm, this time it was softer and didn’t hurt.  “You idiot, I know you’ll be back! And who said I’ll be missing you?”

Naruto pouted and’ hmphed’ that made Sakura chuckle in amusement “But, in two years, I’ll grow stronger and more handsome than before and maybe you’ll accept a date with me” He grinned cheekily, and scratched the back of his head.

And together, they laughed, unrestrained and vivacious “Maybe.” And within those moments of laughter was her promise to keep up with their level.

“I’ll look forward to it” with a tinge of red on his whiskered cheeks, he tried to sound as casually as possible. But he had failed to do so, earning a laugh from Sakura.

They were thirteen and when they look at the sky, whenever they are, they remember that no matter how much distance were set apart they would always be looking at the same sky.

\----

Two years later he had come back home. Taller, more mature and more sensible than before, it was enough to make her admiration for him flare.

“Naruto—“Her eyes didn’t change though, it was still the greenest he had ever seen in his lifetime and her voice wasn’t as high-pitched as it was before.

He dropped his backpack on the solid ground uncaringly “I’m expecting a date at Ichiraku’s this evening, and I’m waiting for Sakura-chan to hug me now if she approves of it”. His voice had changed too, she noticed. It was enough to make her blush and send a light jab at his arm in embarrassment “You idiot!” she smiled, nonetheless and gave him a ‘welcome home’ hug.

As he took note of the changes in her face, her cheekbones became prominent and well defined, and the contours of her body, he tried to keep himself from blushing but failed to do so. “I’m back, Sakura-chan”.

And as he took her hand and walked along the streets of Konoha, people no longer whispered about him being the host of the _kyuubi_ but regarded him as a shinobi of Konoha and people no longer knew Sakura as the heiress of the Haruno clan but a pupil of the legendary Sannin.

And with hands entwined, feelings unspoken but openly expressed, they would look at the sky, and realize that the condensation of yellow, blue and slight tinge of pink in it during the afternoon would closely symbolize what’s left of their lives. _Contrasting but never too much_

And then they’ll realize that since they were first envious of each other, they’ll eventually need each other to feel complete.

As they sat on their usual seat at the wharf, hands entwined and lips curved in a contented smile, together, they watched as the sky diffused its different spectrum of vibrant colors.

A soft and cold breeze passed by their skins, along with the soft rustling of newly grown leaves. Their promises have yet to be fulfilled but they will take their time. They both knew that they are still far away from their goals but they will not rush. They will accept hardship together and smile together.

  _For as long as we are under the same sky ---- we’re inseparable._

**Fin.**


End file.
